Opposites Attract
by GraceMac
Summary: A collection of Alfons Heiderich x Edward Elric drabbles, Some might be Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe Al decided to put that sprinkler up in the backyard So what if its ninety something degrees out. I don't give a crap!.. damn him.. damn him for making her wear that stupid bathing suit...And Damn Winry for GIVING it to her. It BARELY covers ANYTHING.

Fuck...

She's smiling at me..

I look away and try to look at the trees. Anything to get that image of beaded water.. dribbling down her chest and over her back.. I shudder.. and TRY and tell my lower half to CALM THE HELL down ALREADY!!

It's a tease..

A fucking tease...

The way she sways those hips in the air.. to fucking taunt me..

And she does it because she can..

I know it..

Her hands smoothing over her face and into her hair...

Fuck...

If I don't leave now I think I'll just die.. and just when I am ready to get up, something comes out of no where and crashes into my lawn chair and knocks me over.

A wet tongue is sliding over my face and is that Dog? OH GOOD GOD!!

"DENNN!!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs and shove the mut over and onto the ground.

God that got rid of my bo-

Then I grin when Alfons is looking at me, a questioning glance.

And I can't help but be happy. Why? Because my lower half has decided to LISTEN again...


	2. Chapter 2

It has to be a dream. That you are actually here.. next to me.

Hell, we're sitting here eating fucking crumpets and tea and it all seems fine and dandy...

Al is happy with Winry. They're laughing over something you have said. And you.. oh you my dear Alfons are smiling that god awful smile that makes me quake and shake with the sheer feeling it gives me.

But not everything is fine.. not everything is fucking dandy..

Not when you are seated about five inches from me and my hands are shaking as they grip my pants.

So close I am to you.. but.. I can't.. no.. I can't even TOUCH you.

Are you oblivious to me?

Do you look at me and see a sibling?

Because god, I don't think I could handle that. So I won't ask. NEVER ask.

For fear of rejection. Yes, me. The all mighty Fullmetal alchemist is scared shitless that if I tell you that i have fallen hard for the infamous Alfons Heideirch, lover of all things that have a mathematical formula, and everything that is small and fluffy, I would crack if they weren't requited. A long one that would go through my heart and never fucking MEND

So I'll just sit here and pretend that its okay...

Pretend that as long as you are happy I'm happy..

What a fucking joke that is..

But even as my mind wanders over these thoughts I feel something, so I life my head and you're hand has fallen on mine and your face is a bit red as you whisper to me. Your voice is soft. so soft that I could just wrap myself around it and die happy.

I look over at where Al and Winry wre.. but.. they're gone. So my head snaps back to yours.

Where did Al and Wirny go!? And why does it feel bit stuffy in here?!

"Edward, I need to talk with you..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you ever just.. looked up at the sky?" She asked in a dreamy voice. Which caused Ed to turn his head as they were both lying back on the grass behind the small Rockbell home.  
"Ah..." He replied in a surprised voice, feeling a bit caught off guard by that question. And well, she must not have been affected by his lack of response for she kept going.  
"...the way they twinkle.. and look down upon you.." Her voice was getting wistful, and in turn made Ed want to edge away and wonder what happened to the nerdy girl he met in Munich. "...I wish I could touch them.." Two arms reached up from her sides so she could outstretch them. As if she could really take them into her hands and bring them back down to earth.  
All while Ed was blinking his eyes and trying to grasp the situation. He was desperately trying to figure out what she was talking about.  
Alfons Heiderich, lover of all things mathematical was spewing words of a poetic nature and Edward was.. well.  
...scared.  
What happened tp the girl who wanted to sit in a room full of books and do formulas with him? Who wanted to hear all about his stories of when he was younger and looking for the stone? WHERE WAS SHE!?! Her eyes were still focused on the heavens above as Ed swallowed and opened his mouth. Not knowing if he SHOULD or not.  
"I've never thought about it.. I mean.. They're just balls of gas." He said wit ha shrug. And that earned a long sigh from the blond lying next to him.  
Edward mentally kicked himself, Good going Ed.  
"Its not that... I know what they are made of.. but.. Against the blackness of space, they look so pretty, I wish I could take one and keep it.." She spoke so sadly, as if she was speaking about something else... As if her words held more meaning than they were suppose to.  
And Ed was suddenly overcome with a need to touch her.. To move his fingers over just a bit so the y could brush against hers. Ones that he knew were soft from lightly touching them many times in the workshop in Munich.  
His mind was working with out him really thinking. His human hand was already touching her fingers gently as he spoke. "I think, I know what you mean... and, well.. you can see them every night when they come out, you can appreciate them from afar." Was he saying it right? He wasn't even sure WHAT he was saying exactly. And like most times, his mouth was running away with him.. "If I could, I've get one for you"  
The cat was out of the bag.. there was no turning back now.  
A set of azure eyes moved to lock with his gold orbs and he felt a certain heat rise to his cheeks.  
"...you... would.. do that?" Her voice was so small, so fragile as it came out above a whisper.  
"yes, I would." Ed's own voice was solid, resolved. Like he was making a life changing decision.  
"...thank you.." Alfons replied back with happiness, barely even heard above the rustling of the trees nearby And they stayed like that, for sometime. It was like they both came to a certain conclusion about each other. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ob-La-Di

A/U with Noah as a child.

--

Alfons was folding up the dishcloths at the counter in the kitchen when he heard it.A nice baritone singing voice was fluttering through out the house, followed by a high pitched squeal. And his eyes blinked as the looked forward, focusing on the grainy texture of the cabinet.

'Well.. what is that?" he asked himself out as he put the towel that was only half folded down. Turning to investigate. And as he got closer to the living room he could make out words.

_Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra_

_La-la how the life goes on_

_Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra_

_La-la how the life goes on_

Noa was squealing loudly as it sounded like she was being bounced on someone's knee.

Someone..

The only people home were him. Noa.. and Edward.. well.. that couldn't POSSIBLY be Edward in there!?

Could it?

And as he stuck his head in to sneak a peak he had to use all his self control to NOT gasp, as he heard the man start to sing the next stanza.

I_n a couple of years they have built_

_A home sweet home_

_With a couple of kids running in the yard_

_Of Desmond and Molly Jones_

_(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)_

And his blue eyes widened to saucers to see these events play out.

Edward had Noa on his knee giggling like she was having the time of her life. And Edward, oh god Edward was singing

Singing!

His face was relaxed and a look of pure bliss was on his face. Like he had finally let go of all that pent of frustration as he belted out those words. The man's cheeks were tinged pink from bouncing that girl on his knee. But if it bothered him he wasn't showing it.Especially since he started chuckling.

"AGAIN! PLEEEEEASE!" Noa was chanting over and over again. ANd thus Ed just let out a long exasperated sigh.

"Noa.. come on.. isn't twice enough!?" he sounded highly irritated. But all Noa did was whine again. That high pitched noise that drove Ed INSANE.

"Alright Alright!" he was half yelling, which ended with the girl squealing in utter delight. Bring a peaceful smile to Alfons face. As he ducked back into the kitchen.


End file.
